Strange Visits
by The Shiax Artist
Summary: Clark Kent was expecting to have a normal day working at the Daily Planet and maybe the random villain, what he wasn't expecting was an old friend from the future popping back into his life in the strangest of fashions. (Minor B5xS)


**_These chapters are going to be fairly short (because it's easier to write and because I can.) and there will be a little bit of romance between Supes and Brainy. This takes place after season two of LoSH. Enjoy~_**

* * *

Clark let out a yawn, sitting up in bed and pulling back his blankets, swinging his legs over the edge and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He shut off his alarm clock and stood up, walking over to his windows and pulling back the curtains. He closed his eyes for a moment to bathe in the warmth of the sunlight that flooded his room. He loved the sun, it made him feel refreshed and new. He turned away and walked to his bathroom, stripping down before hopping into the blistering hot water of his morning shower.

When he was done he got out and dried off his hair before wrapping his towel around his waist. He grabbed his shaving gel and lathered it onto his face before looking into the mirror and using it to reflect his heat vision and clean away his morning stubble. When he was fully shaven he ran a hand across his chin and smiled at the smooth skin. He stepped into his room and popped open his closet, his casual, mundane clothing on one side and six copies of his hero-suit on the other.

He tossed his towel into his laundry basket and grabbed one of his costumes, slipping it on as well as his boots and cape. He then grabbed a simple grey suit and slipped it over the top, making sure everything was tucked and hidden from sight. He grabbed his shoes and walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge to get his shoes on. His shoes were designed to fit comfortably right over the top of his boots, yet still look completely normal.

When he was ready he got up and went back to his window, leaning his forehead against the glass to gaze down at the sunlit streets and already bustling people. He let out a sigh and turned away, grabbing his glasses from his bedside table before grabbing his suitcase and rushing with superhuman speed out the door. He reached the Daily Planet in under three minutes, stopping in the alley across the street. He righted his tie and stepped out, walking inside with his usual bright smile.

"Hey Clark!"

Clark turned around to see Jimmy running up, waving happily.

"Good Morning Jimmy."

"The Chief is lookin' for you, apparently someone's here to see you."

Clark blinked at this but nodded and waved goodbye as his friend ran off. Clark hopped into the elevator and took it up to the top floor, getting off and blinking at the sight before him. Everyone in his office was standing in a circle around the center of the room, laughing and talking with someone in the middle. He could even see Perry and Lois standing there with smiles, laughing loudly. Thanks to his super-hearing, Clark could just barely hear a lighthearted male voice in the center of everyone.

"He use to try and do everything on his own, trying to prove how strong he was. He looked like a kicked puppy whenever he lost or couldn't do something by himself. I remember when he and Garth got into a fight and they ended up busting up our 'club-house', they both looked so guilty and had to work together for a whole week to rebuild everything they had broken."

Clark stepped up and Lois noticed him first, having to cover her mouth when she gave a small giggle, drawing everyone to look over.

"Kent! How come you never told us about your friend here!?" Perry called, laughing loudly as the crowd moved aside, revealing a tall, slender man with short blond hair, creamy white skin, and pale green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a purple dress shirt, a small silver number 5 was pinned to his collar. He was seated with his legs crossed and the sweetest smile plastered to his angled face. It took him a moment but Clark's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor.

"B-B-Brainy?!"

"Hello Clark." Brainy said with a smile, standing to his full hight. The top of his head was just eye-level with Clark.

"W-What are you doing here?" Clark gasped, still in shock.

"I missed you, so I thought I would come say hello." Brainy said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clark couldn't help himself when he dropped his suit-case and strode forward, scooping his smaller friend up and giving him a grand bear-hug. Brainy let out a small chuckle and hugged him back when the bigger man put him back down.

"I missed you too," Clark said, pulling away, but leaving his hands on his shoulders. "You've gotten taller and you look so...different."

"A lot has changed since we last saw each other." Brainy said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's been, what, six years?"

"Give or take."

"Kent," Perry said, drawing Clark's attention to the smiling man. "Take the day off, go spend some time with your friend."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Go, just be ready to work overtime tomorrow." Perry said, turning to return to his office. Clark smiled before noticing Lois in the dispersing crowd.

"Oh, Lois." Clark called, pulling Brainy over to her as she turned to face them. "I wanted to introduce you to Brainy, he's an old friend."

"Heh, so I heard." She said, sticking out a hand and smiling at Brainy. "He was telling us stories about when you two were younger."

Clark blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as Brainy and Lois shook hands.

"He-He was?"

"Only a few." Brainy assured with a grin, lowering his hand back to his side.

"So do you two have any plans?" Lois asked, her smile still lingering as they talked.

"Not really, we'll most likely make it up as we go." Brainy chuckled, brushing his hair back, making Clark take note that his circles were missing. Clark placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder and smiled at Lois.

"We should probably get going before the boss decides to take back my day off."

"Alright, have fun, I'll see you later." Lois said, turning away to walk to her desk. Clark retrieved his suitcase and followed Brainy out. Brainy and Clark were quiet as they left, only stopping to talk once they had exited the building.

"So what ARE you doing here?" Clark asked, sounding almost worried. Brainy gave him a smile and touched his shoulder.

"Relax Clark, I just came for a visit, and to give you something."

Clark stood like an eager child as Brainy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black and purple disk. It looked reminiscent of the backup disk Brainy had given him on Quavermass12. As such Clark frowned even more and held the disk up carefully.

"What...What is this?" He asked, looking down at Querl curiously. Querl smiled and turned away to start walking down the street.

"You'll see~" Querl purred, making Clark blush for some reason and jog to catch up, tucking the disk into his pocket. Clark followed Brainy down a ways until they came to a dark, empty alleyway far enough from everyone that they could actually talk.

"There," Brainy said, tapping the silver five on his collar, his skin turning green, his circles reappearing, and his outfit changing into his legion uniform. "now I can actually talk to you." He chuckled at the wondrous look in Clark's eyes.

"What?" Querl chuckled, making Clark cough when he realized he was staring.

"S-Sorry, you just look more like you this way." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "A-Anyway, why -did- you come here? It's not like you to show up without reason..."

"I had a reason," Querl said, smiling again. "I wanted to see you and give you that." He said, pointing to Clark's pocket where the disk was. "That, and get you the day off-"

An explosion a few blocks down caught their attention.

"so you could get away easier." Querl finished, chuckling at the look on Clark's face.

"Go on," Brainy said, motioning for him to run off. "when you're done go to the Watchtower and find the holo computer in the storage room to put the disk into." He said, cutting off any questions Clark could have asked by touching his arm in a friendly manner and vanishing back to his own time just as another explosion went off, closer this time. Clark was left with no choice but to strip to his hero suit and zoom into the sky after whatever was causing the explosions.

* * *

**_Told ya it was short. Anyway, leave comments, reviews, or things you'd like to see (or that I should fix) and I'll get right on it._**

**_-Axel The Wolf_**


End file.
